A Letter for You
by Erehmi
Summary: Pagi ini pun kutulis surat ini untukmu. Jangan tertawakan aku! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah memegang pena. Hei, aku benar-benar belum bisa berhenti menggoreskan pena ini walau kakek di rumah seberang mulai berlari pagi seperti biasa. / Crack! AU! DearkaLacus!


**A Letter for You**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

Aku menatap dunia di luar jendela kaca sembari tersenyum. Tepat di depanku, bertengger dua ekor burung gereja di atas dahan pohon apel. Mereka bergerak lincah dengan nyanyian merdunya.

Kuambil buku catatan dan pena yang ada di atas meja kecil di sampingku. Tanganku terhenti saat sudut mataku menangkap wajah ceria seorang pria tegap berkulit kecokelatan dengan seragam militernya sambil mendekap sebuket bunga warna-warni.

"Halo, Dearka," sapaku pada pigura kaku di atas meja. Kuedarkan pandangan ke luar lagi dan mulai menggoreskan mata pena di atas kertas.

* * *

.

Dearka, pagi ini pun kutulis surat ini untukmu.

Jangan tertawakan aku! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah memegang pena. Kau lihat langit ini juga, kan? Indah sekali. Barisan awan itu seperti lembaran partitur dan burung-burung mungil di depanku ini pemusiknya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kau lebih pintar berpuisi daripada aku. Kau ingat saat kita pertama bertemu? Di trotoar depan toko kaset kau melewatiku dengan pede-nya dan masuk mendahuluiku, tapi tiba-tiba kau berbalik, melewatiku lagi, dan berpindah ke belakangku.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi, Nona. Memperlakukan seorang gadis bagai merawat bunga. Melewatkan waktu untuk memanjakannya dengan butiran air sama saja menyakitinya walau sesaat. Kuharap sikapku tadi tidak menyakiti hatimu, Nona," ujarmu sopan dengan kepala tertunduk bagai seorang bangsawan.

Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang tak dikenal yang langsung menggombal dengan pilihan kata yang ... tidak biasa seperti itu untukku. Yah, walau terdengar berlebihan dan sedikit memaksa. Aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa geli yang meletup di dada. Aku mendengus dan menundukkan kepalaku sopan sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung rok sekolahku, meniru para bangsawan wanita, meladeninya. "Anda sungguh seorang _gentleman,_ Tuan."

Kau pun tertawa renyah mendengar jawabanku.

Setelah itu kita tak pernah bertemu lagi. Bayanganmu tak lagi kulihat di trotoar maupun toko itu selama dua tahun. Sosokmu dengan baju olahraga SMA yang ditimpali jaket kelabu masih terekam di benakku.

Tapi ingatkah kau, saat takdir menuntun kita untuk bertemu lagi di tempat berbeda? Saat itu aku sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman rumah sakit sambil membaca sebuah novel. Kau menyapaku lagi.

"Kau sakit?" tanpa basa-basi kata-kata itu terlontar dari wajah cemasmu.

"Menurutmu?" balasku singkat, menutup sejenak novel itu untuk menatapmu. Kugeser posisi dudukku dan kau pun duduk di sampingku.

"Kau terlihat sehat walau memakai baju pasien."

Aku tertawa. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku memang sehat."

"Tapi, apa wajahmu memang selalu pucat?" Kali ini kau tidak ikut tertawa. Wajahmu masih menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Lucu kalau kau bilang selalu. Kita, kan baru bertemu dua kali, dan, ya, wajahku memang selalu pucat. Tubuhku lebih lemah dari orang kebanyakan."

"Tapi semangatmu tidak. Bisa kulihat dari dirimu walau kita baru dua kali bertemu," balasmu tersenyum jahil. Matamu tertuju pada buku yang kupegang, "Baca apa?"

"City of Thieves." Kuserahkan buku itu padamu, "tentang persahabatan dua laki-laki saat perang Nazi di Rusia. Nyata semi fiksi."

Matamu meloncati tiap kata di sampul belakang. Kau berdecak dan menyerahkan buku itu lagi dalam posisi tertutup. "Kau bisa dengar kisah heroik lain, langsung dari orangnya nanti."

"Oh, ya?" Kuputuskan untuk meladenimu walau aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan, "siapakah pahlawan itu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria tampan di sampingmu ini, Nona?" jawabmu dengan gaya bangsawan, lagi. Aku hanya tertawa selagi kau melanjutkan, "Tak lama lagi aku akan jadi bagian dari Angkatan Laut. Saat aku kembali kuharap kau siapkan telingamu agar tidak cepat panas."

"Siap! Dan jika kau kembali dengan luka, aku akan merawatmu selagi kau berceloteh tentang aksi hebatmu, karena aku akan jadi perawat saat kita bertemu lagi."

Lama kita diam dengan saling menatap bola mata. Kita menyeringai dan saling bertukar nama. Entah kenapa saat kau menyebut namaku, lonceng di hatiku seolah berdenting lembut dan merdu.

* * *

.

Hei, aku benar-benar belum bisa berhenti menggoreskan pena ini walau kakek di rumah seberang mulai berlari pagi seperti biasa.

Ah, kau juga suka berlari.

Ingat saat kau meneleponku suatu fajar untuk menemuimu di dermaga? Kau terlambat tiga puluh menit selagi mentari mulai merangkak. Kau akhirnya muncul dengan _tuxedo._ Tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaanku dan napasmu yang seperti orang asma, kau ulurkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kayu padaku. Aku tertegun.

"Me … nikah … denganku, La … Lacus?" tanyamu dengan senyum lebar di wajah penuh peluh.

Terkejut? Pasti!

Setelah mencerna pertanyaan lucu dan sedikit tidak biasa untuk melamar seorang gadis dari mulutmu, aku tersenyum dan menggenggam kotak itu beserta tanganmu dengan kedua tanganku. Saat itu pertama kalinya kulihat wajahmu memerah. Persis seperti anak kecil, terlepas dari jabatan letnanmu.

Sejak awal kau membuatku tersenyum, sampai sekarang. Kau buktikan perkataanmu bahwa tak semua orang berfisik lemah cepat mati-masih kuingat sosokmu yang marah karena kalimat itu kuucapkan. Ya, kau membuktikannya dengan pergi lebih dulu. Cara yang paling tidak kusukai. Kau ini, dasar ya ...

Ah maaf, suratnya sampai sini saja, ya. Dua bintang kecil kita baru saja bangun.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana, tokoh heroikku.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Hulla! Lama gak jumpa!

Ahahaha, maaf, karena satu dua keadaan rasanya tiba-tiba pengen banget update sesuatu. Jadilah ngerogoh arsip lama dan nemu cerpen yang sempet dikirim ke ajang dan gak lolos. Karena tokohnya gak cocok untuk pair canon jadilah DearkaLacus! /seenaknya /iyaemang

Maaf, ya untuk fic lainnya, terutama TCL harus hiatus dulu. Semoga bisa cepet dilanjutin ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan untuk baca!

 _Have a good day, all!_


End file.
